


Purple Venom

by ManChildEvolution



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Nohara Rin, F/F, F/M, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, M/M, Multi, Nohara Rin Lives, On Hiatus, Post-Break Up, Slow Burn, medical ninjutsu, more characters and minor ships to be added, parallel plotlines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManChildEvolution/pseuds/ManChildEvolution
Summary: To say it was anything more than an average morning at the office of Konoha’s hokage, would be an exaggeration. Glass had been shattered, a skirt had been torn, and an unattractive swine was lying on the most attractive woman Shizune has ever encountered. Nonetheless, an average morning.





	Purple Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Started out writing this to do some justice to my girl Shizune. I found her character very entertaining but lacking any depth. So, without further ado, here goes nothing.

To say it was anything more than an average morning at the office of Konoha’s hokage, would be an exaggeration. Glass had been shattered, a skirt had been torn, and an unattractive swine was lying on the most attractive woman Shizune has ever encountered. Nonetheless, an average morning.

 It started with a hangover. Lady Tsunade’s hangover. The slug sannin, after vowing to only have one drink, and then gradually upping that limit, had passed out atop Shizune’s lap sometime late the night before. At dawn, Tsunade woke up in a pitiful state. Shizune ventured to the office with only the companionship of TonTon, the pig.

 Shizune, always the hurried one, hadn’t factored in the possibility of anyone _else_ meeting her at the office. Thus, when the shakey kunoichi heard the creak of the doors behind her, she couldn’t help but utter a small shriek  since shrieks usually come from mouths, maybe delete that so that this part of the list marches in length to the others?, catch her heel in the jagged tile, tear her skirt, smash the adjacent window, and launch the pig onto the intruding shinobi’s face.

 Running ginger palms across the swine’s back, the intruder plucked it off of her skull. “Is this,” she let him down gently to the floor, “Yours?” The woman’s face was a work of art. Piercing, mouse-brown eyes were half lidded under thin eyebrows. Purple markings extended from a symmetrical square jaw to high cheekbones.

 Shizune took her split skirt in her hands, hastily shoving it down to cover the now-exposed area of her legs. “It’s ah... Lady Fifth’s.” Her eyes avoided the purple-marked kunoichi, afraid of the superficial infatuation behind them. She’d seen this woman before. Seen her at med tents, at Tsunade’s desk, at the bars she went to with Lady Tsunade. Seen her flirting with well-muscled girls, training in only a ripped tank top and shorts. Seen her desperately trying to reason with a furious Anko Mitarashi. Biting back tears in front of her. Furrowing those beautiful, thin brows in a shameful expression in front of her. Reprimanding her without kindness in her voice. Seen her begrudgingly return a final goodbye to the air-headed kunoichi.

 “Didn’t pin her as a pig-person.”

 (The smooth, deep voice of the other medic shook Shizune from her daze.) “I spend the most time with him, and I have to take care of him.” She exhaled a soft bubble of laughter, trying to match the newcomer’s nonchalance. “So, he’s basically mine.”

“Is that how you determine ownership?” The brunette tilted her head, a few strands of hair falling out of place, “By time spent together, or reliance?” Her eyebrows knitted into a playful and curious look.

 Shizune curled her fingers into the skirt’s tightly woven fabric. That was an odd thing to ask a near-stranger at an early hour of the morning. “I don’t know.” She stared, “He’s Lady Fifth’s, I don’t own him.” The familiar buzz of anxiety swarmed in her chest. Stay formal. Don’t joke. Be polite. That is how one should treat strangers. She shouldn’t have let herself slip. Literally and metaphorically.

 Concern spread across the other kunoichi’s face like dye dissipating in hot water. She opened her mouth, then closed it with another furrow of those pretty eyebrows. “I’m sorry that I startled you,” she glanced at the broken window, then at Shizune still seated underneath it. “Do you need to borrow a pair of pants?”

 The raven haired kunoichi curled her legs into herself, arching her shoulders forward. “I have pants, just not with me.” Of course she owned pants. It seemed like a stupid answer to a stupid question.

 “I know you _own_ pants,” the marked kunoichi chuckled, “I meant right now. Do you need a pair of pants right now?” A blatant retort to an obvious answer to a stupid question. The kunoichi twisted around to produce a pair of standard dark gray trousers from her pack. “Pants,” She announced triumphantly Nice. She didn’t wait for Shizune’s response, flinging them into the other woman’s arms, who was careful not to make a fool of herself this time.

 Shizune ran her fingers along the fabric of the trousers. They’d be a bit short on her, but better than the torn skirt. “Thank you, ah, your name please?”

 With a broad smile and a tilt of her head the kunoichi returned, “Nohara Rin, and you’re welcome.” She crossed wiry arms over her chest, “Aren’t you going to put them on?”

 Shizune stumbled with the pants. _Right now? Right now in front of you? Right now, here, in front of you?_ “Ah, yes, sorry.” She uncurled her legs, tearing off the ruined skirt, and the robe attached. “Thank you, Nohara-San.”

 Rin laughed, “I don’t need that.” She stood up, smoothing of her pants and running a hand through her hair to rid herself of anymore pig residue. A hand extended toward the now fully clothed Shizune. “I’m just Rin.”

 “Shizune,” the raven haired woman returned. She took the hand in her own, which was longer and broader. A strong arm lifted her onto her feet, and its counterpart came up to steady her. “I’ll have to replace that window now…”

 The other kunoichi rose to the balls of her feet to peer over Shizune’s shoulder, at the offending mound of broken glass. “Tedious,” she offered, sinking back to her feet. “But you’re right.” She slipped past Shizune, squatting down to inspect the mess.

 “Do we have a maintenance staff?” She offered, rubbing thin fingers against her chin.

 Shizune didn’t know, though she figured somebody had to come clean up the office after everyone had left. “Yes,” she supplied, “They make routine checks throughout the day. They’ll be here, eventually.”

 A nod and a satisfactory smile served as Rin’s reply. “So you’re not busy?” She straightened herself up from powerful legs, the muscles rippling under her pants. Again, she gave Shizune that adorable head tilt.

 Busy? Other than waiting for Tsunade to get here, and bark orders at her, she wasn’t busy. The thought of why the other nin wanted to know hadn’t even wormed itself into Shizune’s mind. “Not busy.” She fiddled with metal of her now exposed chainmail shirt. Her eyes found themselves drawn to the captivating glow of the other woman’s. “Nothing to do today.”

 “Good!” The shorter kunoichi rocked forward on her heels. “This might sound odd, but I knew your name already, you stole my spot to be Lady Tsunade’s student.” The slightest edge of bitterness cut its way through Rin’s voice. Once Shizune caught it, it was as sharp and relentless as the kunai tucked away in her pouch. “Which brings me to my point.” A thoughtful, yet playful look swept across the brunette’s face. “Would you mind showing me a few of her tricks?”

 This was premeditated. Not in the sense that Rin had planned on destroying a window, and skirt, and a woman’s self control. Rather, in the way that she knew to find a secondhand door to Tsunade’s expertise. A pang of disappointment caught at Shizune’s vulnerable spot. The other kunoichi had no desire to spend time with her. Her eyes narrowed in defense, “I could.”

 If Rin noticed the hostility in Shizune’s tone, she didn’t acknowledge it. “Good, then!” She pumped a half-formed fist at her side. “Hey, let’s go!” She pulled against Shizune’s metal clad shoulder, then released, bolting out of the double doors.

 In a rapid flurry of broken glass, nervous energy, grabbing of domesticated pigs, and a “Wait! Go where?” The lanky kunoichi darted after her new companion, feelings of unease gone.

 

  
  
The climbing sun splashed out over the sleeping village. its golden rays turned the wooden doors to the medical library a rich chestnut brown, matching Rin’s hair. She paused before the library’s entrance, basking in the early morning light while she waited for Shizune to catch up.

 Loud huffing, a few shuffled footsteps, and a muttered “Holy shit, my god.” Greeted Rin from the stone steps. The medic nin smiled to herself. “Do you need a moment?” Rin peered over her shoulder.

 Shizune was doubled over, one hand bracing herself against her skinny thighs, the other in a firm hold on the pig. Rin’s pants hung awkwardly around her legs, the fabric ending above the ankle bone. The raven haired woman’s metal-clad shoulders trembled as she caught her breath. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

 “I’ll wait for you right inside, then,” the brunette’s voice spilled out like the sun above their heads, silky and warm. She pushed open the worn wood of the doors, letting the crisp scent of old parchment flood her nostrils.

 The vastness of the library always had the same effect on Rin. Everytime she came here, there seemed to be more. More books to read, jutsus to learn, shelved to scour. The immense double staircase were as big as they had been when she was six years old, the shelves just as high. A few other nin were scattered around the tables and chairs. Pouring over scrolls, scribbling notes, teaching an apprentice, or clawing apart the walls for a specific text.

 The crackling, electric presence of Shizune’s chakra came closer. “I,” the taller kunoichi caught her breath, “Think the lower level would make a good study-spot.”

 Nodding, Rin made her way across the room. She ran her fingers along the spines of books and caps of scrolls as she went.  “Come on.” She beckoned Shizune with a well-tanned palm and bounced down the stairs.

 Even the winding staircases were stacked with medical knowledge. As Rin descended, the books and scrolls became journals and research documents. Original studies yet to be published for public knowledge.

 Rin halted with the end of the stairs. “Down here?” She clasped her hands in anticipation, offering Shizune a thoughtful glance. The lower level, albeit smaller than those above, was a sight to take in of its own. Locked shelves filled with journals lined the walls. Several filing cabinets with paper creeping out of them dotted the space. Across from the staircase was a desk, occupied by a bored chuunin.

 The library worker’s face was stout and framed by prickly dark hair, similar to Anko’s. Although, Rin knew all too well that Anko wouldn’t be caught dead on library duty. Rin knew all too well that Anko wouldn’t be caught dead in the same room as her for over three minutes.

 “Yes,” Shizune nodded. “This is where Tsunade trains her _other_ apprentice.” She spat out the words with much jealousy, but little resentment. “Lady Mito’s journals are here,” she added, “and Lord Tobirama’s.”

 A smile crept across Rin’s face. She knew of the journals here already, she’d read them, but she didn’t want Shizune to feel useless. The other kunoichi was her only way of learning from Lady Tsunade. In her impulsive and pointless travels, Tsunade’s findings were disorganized, and often lost. Orochimaru had been unreachable for any medic ninja with a brain since his betrayal. Rin was running out of ways to satiate her curiosity. “Why don’t we start with the basics of what Lady Tsunade taught you.”

 Dark brows furrowed into an expression that translated to _“Me?”_ , but Shizune only nodded. “but you’re not interested in the basics are you?” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re after techniques like _Nervous System Rupture_ and _Creation Rebirth_. The _Strength of a Hundred Seal.”_

 Hunger dug into Rin’s brain as the other woman listed off the valuable jutsus. She stared at Shizune like a dog looking at a man with a piece of steak. “I’ve been looking into that last one.” Shizune’s own forehead was barren of the signature mark of the legendary jutsu. That didn’t mean that she had no knowledge of how the jutsu worked, or that she wasn’t gathering up the required chakra. Hot excitement bubbled in Rin’s chest, rising into her face and hands.

 Starting toward the desk, Shizune couldn’t stop the amusement from rising in her cheeks. “We’ll have to look at Mito’s writings, then.” Her eyes slipped to a particular spot of the glass cases. “And keep a careful watch on your chakra supply.”

 "Oh of course, I-" Rin stopped herself, the words that were about to throw themselves out of her mouth silenced. She pulsed her jaw, searching for a safe way to express that she never had to worry about chakra exhaustion. "I have large chakra reserves."

 Her eyes wandered away from Shizune. Here was another person she had to lie to. Someone who would never know the reason for her massive reserves, why she woke up screaming, why she made dogs pin back their ears. Another person she couldn’t go to for comfort.

 Violent thoughts were creeping into Rin’s mind when the jangling of keys interrupted her. The chuunin from the desk trudged over to the locked shelves that Shizune was pointing to. Seeing Rin look up, Shizune blushed, then smiled, then ducked her head to hide the blush, and blushed harder. Rin chuckled to herself. Lonely as she may be, Shizune’s clumsiness brought a light feeling to the world around her, and things didn’t seem so dark. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There we go. Starting this off with some fine nerdy doctor lesbians who can't talk. Constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
